houseofcardsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel Posner
| residence = Lynchburg, VA, Washington, D.C., Joppa, MD Santa Fe, NM | education = | affiliation = | profession = Escort/Prostitute, Waitress, Call Center Worker | father = | mother = Cheryl Posner | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = Ex-girlfriend: Lisa Williams | others = | actor = Rachel Brosnahan | seasons = 1, 2, 3 | appearances = 3 seasons, 16 episodes | firstseenepisode = | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = Gallery }} Rachel Posner (1990-2016) was a former prostitute, who eventually bonded with Doug Stamper. Biography Rachel tells Doug Stamper that she's from just outside Lynchburg, Virginia. She dropped out of Lorimer High School during her sophomore year and ran away from home after refusing to testify against her physically abusive father. She was arrested in April 2012 by the Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia for loitering at the District Grand Hotel, 2460 Connecticut Avenue. Season 1 Peter Russo hired Rachel for a night in early January 2013, where he was arrested for DUI with her in the passenger seat. Doug Stamper later met up with Rachel, and gave her $10,000 cash to keep quiet about Russo. During this encounter he pays Rachel separately to sleep with him. Later, Doug and Rachel met again. Doug here talked to Nancy Kaufberger, and asked her if Rachel could move in with her, and Nancy consented. Stamper defends her against a sleazy boss who tried to approach her sexually. He lays down the law and makes it clear that Rachel will be working there without sexual harassment. Stamper later gives Posner a new lease on life, setting her up with a new apartment and job as a waitress in an upmarket Georgetown restaurant. It is later revealed that this was the precursor to them asking one last favor of her: seduce Peter Russo one last time. As the series progresses, her character ceases to stay quiet and it is revealed that she's actually quite clever. Rachel seduces Russo the night before he is to have an important radio interview. She encourages him to drink alcohol into the early morning, leading to a poor performance on the radio. This causes Russo's chances of being governor to end, and he spirals out of control until he is eventually killed by Frank Underwood. Season 2 Rachel is then moved by Doug Stamper out of Washington DC, to an apartment in Joppa, Maryland, a significant enough distance from the D.C. area. Rachel is intentionally isolated by Stamper, and he begins to develop an infatuation with her. In AA he admits he's addicted to her like he was to alcohol. He often stops by her apartment, making sure she develops no relationships, and asks her to read to him. Despite Stamper's efforts, Rachel develops a friendship with a woman she meets on a city bus, Lisa Williams. She also begins attending Lisa's church, the Fellowship. Lisa becomes Rachel's roommate, when Lisa's roommate starts smoking meth. They start having an intimate relationship when they find out they trust and care deeply for each other. Stamper finds out about the relationship and orders Rachel to end it, because he wants to be the only person Rachel needs. She breaks up with Lisa for her safety. He then gets her from bed in the middle of the night and drives her out to nowhere, not saying anything. She jumps out of the car and runs into the woods. Doug follows. "Rachel, don't be stupid". Rachel leaps out of the shadows and hits him on the head with a large rock. "Rachel, stop, what-" she hits him again, knocking him to the ground. Rachel looks at Doug, her expression is terror. She immediately sprints to Doug's car and drives off. The next morning we see Doug's body, his eyes staring out, half closed, unblinking, with bloody gash, as a helicopter hovers overhead. Season 3 Rachel is absent most of season 3, appearing only in flashbacks and photos as Doug, still infuriated that she attacked and left him for dead, goes out of his way to find her. Doug enlists the help of Gavin, a highly-skilled computer hacker, to help with the search for Rachel. Gavin initially leads Doug to believe that Rachel was murdered and presents Doug with falsified documents in order to pass Rachel's alleged murder as authentic. Later, wanting his friend freed of the FBI's grasp and having fled himself, Gavin tells Doug that Rachel is in fact still alive and that he has found her but the only way he will give Doug her location is if he clears his friend of the charges against him. Doug eventually finds and attacks Gavin and obtains Rachel's whereabouts, traveling to New Mexico and stalking her every move before kidnapping her. Having started a new life in New Mexico, Rachel, now going by the name of Cassie Lockhart, works odd jobs and keeps a relatively low profile. One night, after a shift, she is kidnapped by Doug. During their drive out to the middle of nowhere, Rachel pleads with Doug to let her go and tells him that she was honestly relieved when she heard the news that he had survived her attack. She then tells Doug that the Rachel he knew died the night of her vicious assault on him and that, should he kill her, he would not truly be killing her but instead be killing Cassie--someone who wants to start a new life. Rachel is able to redeem herself in Doug's eyes, and he lets her go. However, Doug is quick to change his mind as he is driving away from her and, as she is walking on a road in the middle of the desert, she stops when she hears the sound of Doug's van speeding directly at her, turning around just in time to realize it is over for her. Though her death isn't seen, it is implied that Doug killed her, and the last scene of Rachel is her own burial in the desert as Doug conceals her body in a hole he had previously dug. Behind the Scenes Rachel Posner was portrayed by Rachel Brosnahan in Seasons 1, 2 and 3 of House of Cards. Appearances Category:2015 deaths Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Residents of Washington D.C